Magic Verse 03: Of First Impressions
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Enquiring Minds Want To Know. Chloe and Lois try to stop magic, but its just so HARD. Chloe goes with Lois to meet Adam, Lois' soulmate. Only thing is they're too busy fighting ghouls to worry about first impressions...and the board was right.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Sequel to "Enquiring Minds Want To Know".

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt # 9. Crisis Apparition

Warning: _**Not**_ friendly to Lana. Nothing personal, but needed to further the story.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

After realizing that they were going to die if things didn't change, Chloe and Lois had tried stopping with the whole magic thing…but that was easier said then done.

At least, for Chloe.

Lois as struggling with the _desire_ to use magic, but Chloe was struggling with the magic itself. It was as if it _knew_ she was trying to stop and was doing all its power to keep her from doing it.

Or maybe it was just that magic had become…_natural_…for her.

Chloe didn't even do spells, she didn't have to chant anything, whether in Latin or English or Summarian or anything.

Sometimes she didn't even need to _think_.

If she wanted it…

…It happened.

And _that_ scared her.

Because it meant that she really didn't have a chance of living or surviving.

Things with Lana had deteriorated as she refused to give up magic, as it was a part of her heritage and in her blood, but Chloe didn't understand _why_ Lana looked so angry and frustrated every single time she saw her in a store or wherever.

The brunette had always been extremely happy using her magic, something that always left her nearly _intoxicated_, and yet Lana seemed so _miserable_ the few times Chloe or Lois had seen her.

And she'd also seemed accusing and _resentful_, something neither cousin could understand.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Chloe said for the fourth time as they stood in front of the wooden house in Windom, Minnesota.

"If I'm going to die soon, I want to have at least _met_ him." Lois announced, fluffing her hair and looking down at her clothes to make sure that everything was perfect. "If you found out you had a soulmate out there, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"I guess." Chloe sighed, trying to deny the fact that she was kinda amused with the whole situation.

Lois was _fidgeting_.

She'd put a lot of work into making herself as beautiful as possible for this occasion. The brunette had dyed her hair dark (to bring out her eyes, apparently) straightened it, was dressed in tight jeans, stilettos, and a leather jacket that was zipped open and proudly displayed the breasts her tight, barely there shirt tried to cover…in vain.

Lois kept looking at herself with her small hand mirror, sure that her makeup was runny or something when it was just _perfect_.

Chloe watched as Lois raised her hand, making a fist to knock, before pulling her hand back and taking in a deep breath. "You do it?"

The blonde couldn't help it as she laughed, doubling over slightly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't _laugh_ at me!" Lois hissed at her in embarrassment.

Chloe shook slightly with her laughter. "I can't believe it. You _coward_."

"I'm not a coward!" Lois pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

Chloe motioned towards the door.

Lois took in a deep breath, went towards the door again, raising her fist, before turning to Chloe once more. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"He's stupid?" Chloe stopped laughing when she realized that her cousin was _really_ scared. "Lois, you look _great_. He's not going to think you're ugly."

"What if I'm not his type?" Lois hurried away from the door, towards Chloe, insecurities showing up on her face.

"You're _everyone's_ type." Chloe reminded.

"No, that's _Lana_." Lois countered. "And anyway, I want him to like me for me, not because of _these_." She motioned to her breasts.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Then why are they on display?"

Lois blushed slightly, looking away. "He's a _man_, right?"

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

Lois' eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Chloe. "What if he's _gay_?!?"

"What sort of soulmate would he be for you if he were _gay_?" Chloe wanted to know, unable to believe the _worries_ going through her beautiful cousin's head. "Lois. Adam's going to fall head over heels for you. Because you were made for each other."

"He might think I'm too old."

"He's my age. Means he's _one year_ younger than you." Chloe reminded patiently as her cousin hyperventilated. "I think he'll be able to get over the age difference. Plus, I hear 'cougars' are _in_ this year."

"Right. I heard that too." Lois nodded, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "If we both heard that then it must be true."

Chloe smiled tenderly at her cousin, placing her hand on Lois' shoulder. "Calm down, take another breath, _slowly_, and square your shoulders."

Lois did as told.

"Feel relaxed now?" Chloe asked.

Lois shook her head _NO_.

Chloe chuckled slightly. "Game Face on Lane."

"I hate you." Lois mumbled before smiling thankfully at Chloe and hugging her quickly before pulling back and fidgeting with her clothes and hair once more. "I can do this."

"_That's_ the spirit." Chloe smiled. "You _can_ do this."

"Exactly." Lois nodded. "I'll go up to the door, knock, and when he comes to the door I'll say: 'Hi, I'm Lois Lane. And I'm your soulmate.' It'll be better to get that out in the open from the first moment."

"I agree." Chloe nodded, giving her cousin a little push towards the door.

"I can do this." Taking in another deep breath, Lois turned towards the door, raising her fist to knock. "What's the worst that could happen?"

A terrified scream for help echoed from inside of the house.

Lois closed her eyes tightly. "Why did I _have_ to ask that?" Opening her eyes Lois narrowed them and twirled, kicking the door in with one fluid movement, rushing inside.

Chloe rushed inside as well, heading towards the sounds of the screams in time to see two women in the bedroom. One was dragging the other towards the bed, the other crying and bloody and digging her fingernails into the wooden floor to try and keep herself from being dragged to wherever the other was taking her.

"Hey!" Lois pulled a lamp from a small table and threw it at the head of the woman. "Let go of my future mother in law!"

The lamp shattered against the woman's head and she hissed, letting go of the other woman, who scrambled away on her hands and knees, crying and obviously in shock.

Chloe went to the woman and pulled her further away from the other, as Lois jumped at the attacker, twirling and punching and kicking and dodging as the other woman, who had an inhuman air about her that made Chloe feel a little claustrophobic, attacked _her_.

"Are you hurt badly?" Chloe asked the bleeding woman when she brought her to the next room. "Who is that?"

"No—I---that's Margret May! But—but—she's supposed to be _dead_!" The woman cried hysterically, grabbing onto Chloe's arm. "You have to save my Adam! The other one took him under the bed and I---!"

"We'll get him back." Chloe promised. "You just stay here."

The woman nodded.

Lois screamed.

Chloe looked up and hurried back to the room to see her cousin pressed against the wall, the woman having bitten deep into her shoulder. Thankfully her jacket had proved a bit of a shield.

"Get the _hell_ off of her!" Chloe snapped, watching as the woman looked up at her and then screamed as she as _thrown_ off of Lois and into the television stand in the bedroom by some invisible force.

Chloe's _magic_ taking charge once more.

"Don't use it!" Lois cried out as she put her hand to her injured shoulder as the woman pulled herself out of the ruined stand and television as if _nothing_ had happened. "It's going to kill you!"

The woman screamed as she charged Chloe.

The blonde tried to fight the _extremely_ strong woman off by herself but she was easily knocked down to the ground, the woman over her, sneering at her.

"You should have stayed out of this, _bitch_!" The woman snapped at her. "Now we'll have to eat you too!"

"Eat _this_!" Lois screamed, her voice causing the woman to look up in time to get a face-full of Lois' _shoe_ as the brunette kicked her off of her cousin.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered.

"No problem." Lois grinned before the woman suddenly barreled into her, forcing Lois to the ground and slashing at her with her nails and biting at her like some animal. "Get _off_ of me!"

Chloe forced herself to her feet and threw herself on top of the woman, wrapping her arms around her throat and throwing herself off to the side, forcing the bitch off of her cousin and rolling so that Chloe was on her back, and the woman on top of her, constrained but flailing and struggling like an _animal_.

Teeth found purchase on one of Chloe's arms, and the blonde screamed as those sharp teeth pierced through her skin.

Lois descended on the woman, clawing at her face with fury. "I am _sick_ of you!" And with that, she grabbed the woman's head and twisted it, a sharp sound reverberating around the room as the woman in Chloe's arms went still, dead.

Lois pulled the corpse off of Chloe and helped her cousin up. "Oh _fuck_."

Chloe turned to see what had Lois so shocked, and she watched as the skin seemed to _melt_ off of the creature to show the demon within. "Ghoul. It's a ghoul."

"A _ghoul_?" Lois asked. "How the hell do you know?"

"They feed off of corpses and take on the appearance of the person they last ate." Chloe whispered. "And the only way you can kill them is a massive trauma to the head."

"That's it!" Lois decided. "After I get with Adam, I'm getting you a _date_!"

Chloe laughed, but then suddenly, suddenly it was like she was suffocating, as if _something_ not in this room was trying to draw something from her.

The blonde collapsed to the ground, bringing a hand to her throat.

"_Chloe_?" Lois followed her down to her knees, worry on her face. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, fighting against the battle around her, wondering if she was the only one who could see the magic flaring around her in a kaleidoscope of colors she'd never seen before and knew didn't have names in this earth. "Under the bed."

Lois frowned, confused, before getting up and pulling the bed away to see an air vent open underneath it. "Who the _hell_ has air vents under their beds?"

"Another one took Adam down there." Chloe forced herself up to her feet, forced herself to try and ignore this horrible battle that she couldn't understand, before she went towards the vent and dropped down into the darkness.

"Wait for me!" Lois could be heard from above as she dropped down after her, but only after taking off her shoes.

Dropping in those was just _asking_ for two broken ankles.

Chloe, on her hands and knees, hurried down the dark and musky vent, Lois behind her, before they got out into a…an underground _crypt_.

"What the _hell_?!" Lois exclaimed as she out and stood.

"Put that knife down!" Chloe snapped, seeing up ahead, a young man who'd tied Adam to a tomb and was about to slit his wrists, bowls underneath each wrist to catch the blood.

"Who are you?" He hissed. "Where's my sister?"

"Who?" Lois asked, holding her high heels in her hands like weapons. "You mean the bitch whose _head_ I just ripped off of her body?"

Of course, _ripped_ was somewhat of an exaggeration, but Chloe let her cousin get away with it since it accomplished its goal, causing the male ghoul to step away from a struggling, gagged Adam, seeming to forget about his victim to be.

"How _dare_ you!?!" The ghoul hissed, vicious. "We've done nothing other than get revenge on the father of _this_ one who killed our father!"

Adam's eyes widened in shock at that.

"He took our father and since he's dead, we'll kill his family instead!" The male snarled viciously. "Family for family. Eye for eye. Tooth for tooth…"

"Oh shut _up_. You of _all_ things shouldn't be quoting the Bible!" Lois snapped, throwing her shoe at him. "I don't _care_ whatever he did to your father, but these two had _nothing _to do with it and I'm not going to let you hurt them! And neither is Chloe!"

Chloe would have agreed but the battle turned _dark_ around her, and she collapsed to the ground, body twitching violently in spasms.

"_Chloe_?!?" Lois cried out in terror right before the ghoul charged at Lois, knife held high.

Chloe tried to concentrate on the fight, but her body was in _agony_.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her head somehow, shocked when she saw Lana kneeling down next to her.

"It's all my fault." Lana sighed, looking guilty and sad. "I---I was just so _angry_ and resentful. It should have been _mine_, and I couldn't think of anything else."

The battle between Lois and the ghoul raged behind her, but Chloe could only wonder _what_ Lana was doing there all of a sudden.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I _didn't_. I would _never_ want to hurt you." Lana promised. "I just---I wanted some _more_, enough to make it _mine_."

She was making no _sense_.

"I hadn't realized that the only reason I had magic in me was because it was _your_ magic, and you were channeling it through me, like a human _wand_ because of my intense desire to have magic again." Lana whispered. "I thought---I thought that if I could siphon just a little _more_ out of you I could anchor that magic to myself and make it my own. I---I didn't realize your magic would _react_ to me trying to use it against you."

Chloe groaned in agony.

"I just wanted you to know---that I didn't mean for this. I---I guess the Board was right." Lana gave a soft, sad laugh. "If things continued the way things were going, someone was going to be killed. I'm sorry."

And with that, Lana Lang _disappeared_.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

But she didn't have time to react as suddenly a burst of _power_ surged into her, causing her back to arch off of the floor, screaming as electricity seemed _alive_ in her.

And then, and then she was standing, eyes narrowed, orange like living _flames_, as the ghoul was flung off of Lois and pinned to the ceiling of the crypt.

Lois, who hadn't seen Lana, gasped, bloody and bruised. She tried to stand, but her ankle was sprained, and her shoulder was dislocated. She had slices all over her, especially defensive wounds on her hands and arms.

Fury deep and dark filled Chloe.

The ghoul looked down at Chloe in shock. "You're---."

Her eyes narrowed.

He screamed as the sound of his bones cracked audibly, echoing throughout the crypt.

Lois' eyes widened. "Chloe! Don't! You're going to get yourself killed!"

But Chloe wasn't in control anymore, she'd been fighting her magic and its natural desire to protect her and those she loved, and now it was free, repaying the ghoul for all Chloe had gone through, and bestowing on it her fury for its having hurt Lois.

"You're a creature like us!" The ghoul snapped. "He'd have hunted you too!"

Lois narrowed her eyes, furious at it for that comment. "Do it."

Chloe didn't even blink as the creature's skull was done in as if a million weights had fallen on it, crushing it beyond repair.

And then the ghoul fell to the ground, its skin melting off.

Chloe went lax, her power receding, no longer roaring from being kept in check for so long, happy now that the danger was passed.

Lois hopped towards Chloe. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Chloe turned to her horribly injured cousin and smiled. How could Lois be worried about _her_? "I'm fine." She went to her cousin and wondered something, narrowing her eyes…the sounds of bones going back into place echoing throughout the chamber, along with Lois' cry of pain and shock.

The brunette blinked, rubbing her shoulder, which was now in place. "You can _do_ that?"

"I---think so?" Chloe sat down, tired.

The sound of muffled words caused them to remember Adam.

Lois' eyes widened.

Chloe chuckled. "Go on, help him out of that. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Lois asked.

"_Go_."

Lois smiled, turning and limping on her still sore foot to Adam, picking up the knife the ghoul had dropped and freeing the boy she'd come here to see. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, sitting up as she began to cut the ropes around his feet. "My mother?"

"She's safe, worried about you." Lois responded. "We took care of her."

"Thank you." He whispered, relieved, before his gaze trailed up and down Lois and he cleared his throat, looking away, hand to the back of his head as he blushed slightly. "Who exactly _are_ you, anyway?"

Lois took in a deep breath and tried fidgeting with her messed up hair, but realized that she was dirty, her makeup a mess. She was completely covered in injuries and her own _blood_, and it made no sense to try and straighten herself up a bit.

The brunette smiled at him, seeming more at ease now for some reason as she struck her hand out at him. "Hi. I'm Lois Lane. And I'm your soulmate."

Adam turned to look at her, eyes wide, blush deepening. "S-soulmate?"

She nodded, a little nervous. "Uhm. Yeah."

Adam smiled slightly, in awe. "_Wow_."

And Lois broke out into a bright smile.

Chloe watched them and shook her head, decided to forget about everything else other than the expression on her cousin's face.

Still, the image of Lana Lang, and her words, haunted Chloe's head, leaving her unable to fully enjoy the moment.

That had been a hallucination caused by the agony she'd gone through mixed with magic, right?

Lana wasn't dead…

She _couldn't_ be.

She _couldn't_.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
